1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamp for a milling machine or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamps for various purposes are well known. Applicant is aware of the following representative patents relating to clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 48,431 to Peace June 27, 1865, for Gas Fitter's Clamp describes a clamp for holding pipe and permitting the pipe to be moved around to a convenient position.
U. S. Pat. No. 321,995 to Minea Jul. 14, 1886, for Vise. This patent describes jaws for a vise that may be removed to permit the vise to be used as an ordinary vise, or provided with cheek plates that may be adapted to the form of the work.
U.S. Pat. No. 688,722 to Eckard Dec. 10, 1901, for Pipe Vise. The vise has a fitting that may be used to engage pipe, and then a detent permits the fitting to be swung out of the way, so that the vise may be used in an ordinary manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,080 to Kuzina May 13, 1941, for Sprocket-Removing Fixture describes a tool for gripping and removing a sprocket wheel. This tool employs a pair of semi-cylindrical members that fit together in cylindrical form to grasp the wheel for removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,238 Oct. 28, 1952 for Tank Clamp Support Holder relates to clamping tubular holders in fixed position while being worked upon, and then readily releasing the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,750 Feb. 9, 1971, to Woodrum for Hose Straightening Fixture describes a coupling member for fastening or clamping to straighten a curved hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,374 to Yang Dec. 30, 1986, describes an improved vise the respective jaws of that are provided with a sliding movable clamp piece for clamping a workpiece having a plain surface or an irregular surface. The sliding movable clamp piece can automatically adjust angular and eccentric sliding movement to position the workpiece between the jaws.